Je suis désolée
by Loubett
Summary: . Il y a des gens qu’on n'imagine pas séparés. Ils en faisaient partis. Ils irradiaient de bonheur quand ils étaient ensemble. Il est mort pendant la guerre. De ses mains. Elle a du le tuer elle-même...


Bonsoir, voila un nouveau one shot. J'étais censée réviser mon bac blanc mais bon j'ai été inspiré en pleine révision du "logarithme népérien" et entre les deux mon choix a été vite fait. Comme d'habitude laissez moi des reviews svp surtout que j'adore y répondre. Voilà bonne lecture et bonne soirée ^^.

_Mon amour,_

_Je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais une Malfoy. Ta mère, les tableaux de ta maison me l'on assez fait comprendre. Je t'aime plus que tout mais là j'ai atteint ma limite. Franchement je ne les supporte plus. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre à chaque fois que je rigole "Une Malfoy ne rigole pas, ne montre pas ses émotions, ne s'habille pas en rouge, ne pleure pas, ne s'énerve pas,…" Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire ? Je ne peux pas rire et pourtant j'adore ça ! Je ne peux pas m'habiller de ma couleur préférée, je ne peux pas m'énerver et je suis sûre que ta mère se retient de m'attendre à la sortie des toilettes pour me dire qu'une Malfoy ne fait pas caca aussi fort. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus cette maison ! Il y a du vert partout, on ne peut pas y vivre sans tes parents, je me fais insulter par tous les tableaux, même les elfes de maison ne me respectent pas ! Je sais que je t'ai dis que je ferais des efforts mais même moi je craque ! Je suis désolée mais je n'en peut plus (je pense que tu l'auras compris…) De plus comment veux-tu qu'on élève notre enfant dans ces conditions ?_

_Et puis franchement se balader dans le manoir avec ses horribles bigoudis ! Enfin dans le manoir, dans la partie féminine. Nouvelle chose que j'ai découvert les femmes disposent de leurs propres pièces dans lesquelles les hommes n'ont absolument pas le droit de rentrer ! C'est vrai que nous ne sommes qu'au XXIè siècles, et que les choses n'ont absolument pas changé depuis les Grecs ! Je sais que c'est ta mère, qu'elle est importante pour toi, et blablabla… Je sais aussi que jamais je n'oserais te demander de choisir entre elle et moi. C'est pourquoi, je ne te demande pas de choisir. Je le fais à ta place. Peut-être qu'elle veut me tester, et bien elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Je m'en vais. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne la supporte plus. Je hais ce manoir, je hais ta mère, et je te hais de ne pas me défendre quand elle s'en prend à moi. Je sais que je t'avais promis de faire des efforts, mais là je ne peux pas en faire plus._

_Je suis désolée, je t'aimerais toujours n'en doute jamais,_

_Hermione Granger Weasley Malfoy_.

Cela fait trois mois que je suis partie. Je viens de m'apercevoir que je suis enceinte. J'ai lu dans la Gazette qu'une récompense de dix mille gallions était offerte à toute personne qui me retrouverait. Il n'est pas préciser si je dois être vivante ou morte. Je suppose, ou du moins j'espère que c'est de préférence vivante. Bon je lui ai envoyé une lettre lui disant que j'avais des informations sur sa femme. J'espère qu'il va venir au rendez-vous.

"Point de vue de Drago"

Trois mois que tous les matins je me réveille en priant pour qu'elle soit à mes côtés. Trois mois que je me récite la lettre tous les jours. Je sais qu'elle a raison. J'aurais du intervenir. Mais c'est ma mère. Je ne voulais rien voir. Je ne voulais pas voir qu'elle lui menait la vie dure. J'ai déménagé. Dans une petite maison style Weasley. En plus classe. Je sais qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'une maison comme ça. Pour nos enfants plus tard. Elle trouvait le manoir trop froid. Maintenant, je ne sais même pas où elle dort. Je ne sais pas si elle est du côté Moldu ou Sorcier. Je ne sais rien de sa vie, de l'état dans lequel elle est. Ses amis non plus ne savent pas. Le rouquin et le balafré sont venu me voir. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient m'éclater la gueule, mais non. Ils ont reçu une lettre de Mione leurs disant la même chose qu'à moi. Depuis trois mois, moi qui pensaient ne jamais les supporter, ils m'aident à la chercher. Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec une personne qui aurait des infos sur Mia.

Le mot disait rendez-vous à Poudlard devant la tombe de Dumbledore. Ce lieu, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré la première fois. En tant qu'amis. J'étais d'un côté elle de l'autre. Je ne l'avais pas vu en arrivant. Elle était recroquevillée et pleurais toutes les larmes de son corps. Weasley. Elle venait de perdre tout ce qu'il lui restait de Weasley. Son bébé. Pauvre Mione. Ils formaient un couple indestructible. Il y a des gens qu'on n'imagine pas séparés. Ils en faisaient partis. Ils irradiaient de bonheur quand ils étaient ensemble. Il est mort pendant la guerre. De ses mains. Elle a du le tuer elle-même pour abréger ses souffrances. Elle était enceinte de lui mais elle a du le tuer pour qu'il arrête de souffrir. Je crois que c'est la chose la plus horrible que l'on peut vivre. Elle avait réussi à surmonter ça car il restait une part de lui dans son ventre. Sauf qu'elle a fait une fausse couche. Là elle s'est brisée. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais. Mais je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je ne vivais plus que pour elle. Peux à peux, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi. Il lui a fallut du temps pour qu'elle admette que Charlie n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se laisse mourir. Je sais très bien qu'au début ce n'est pas moi qu'elle voyait mais Charlie. Je sais qu'il occupera toujours une place dans son cœur. Même si aujourd'hui moi aussi j'y suis. Je suis amoureux d'elle depuis six ans, marié depuis quatre. Malheureux depuis trois mois.

"Point de vue d'Hermione"

Il est arrivé pile à l'heure. Jamais en avance, toujours là quand il faut. Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise avec lui "Un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, c'est les autres qui sont en avance." Et bien je suis arrivée en même temps que lui. Ni en avance, ni en retard. J'ai changé pendant ces trois mois. Je suis redevenue Hermione. Mes cheveux sont redevenus une touffe indomptable. Mes vêtements ne sont pas moulants. Mes yeux sont cachés derrières des lunettes immenses. Je ne me maquille plus. Mes cernes sont immenses. Mes ongles sont de nouveau rongés. Mon ventre ne s'est pas beaucoup arrondis. Je suis méconnaissable. Enfin, si mais que ceux qui me connaissaient avant le peuvent. Je sais que c'est stupide mais me retrouver comme ça me permet de me "retrouver" avec Charlie. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Mais ça me fait du bien. Il a été le premier à s'intéresser à moi. Mais la vraie moi. Celle qui pouvait passer des heures à travailler dans la bibliothèque. Celle qui cachait son corps derrière des vêtements informes, celle qui essayait de se montrer forte malgré les injure, celle qui aurait tellement voulu aller à ces fêtes qu'on ne lui proposait jamais car elle était trop sérieuse,… C'était de cette Hermione qu'il était tombé amoureux. Bien sûr, je n'ais jamais compris comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux de moi. Au début tout le monde avait été choqué de ce nouveau couple. Surtout Ron. Il avait hurlé, que c'était lui qui devait se marier avec moi, qu'il était anormal que ce soit son frère. Son propre frère, qui lui vole la femme qu'il aimait. La famille Weasley s'était retrouvé divisée. Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait arriver. Cette famille est idéale. Ils ont réussi à accepter ce nouveau couple assez inattendu. Mais on était heureux tous les deux. La Gazette a publié un article sur nous, le couple le plus inattendu "Hermione et Charlie". Les photos de la répétition du mariage respiraient la joie et l'amour. On s'est mariés en pleine guerre. On savait parfaitement ce qu'on faisait, mais on se fichait des conséquences. On voulait juste être heureux. On a du faire du cérémonies de mariage. Une du coté Moldu pour ma famille et une autre du côté Sorcier. Le plus beau et le pire jour de ma vie.

C'est ce jour là que Charlie est mort. On s'est marié. Puis pendant le repas, les mangemorts ont débarqué. Voldemort avait réussi à savoir le lieu de la fête. On n'a jamais trouvé le traître. Un sort étrange, de magie noire a été lancé à Charlie. L'équipe de médicomage qui s'occupait de soigner les blessés, m'a dit qu'il lui restait trois heures à vivre. Un poison allait se répandre dans tout son corps, puis allait le ronger de l'intérieur. J'avais le choix, soit je le laissais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, soit je les abrégeaient maintenant. Au début je ne voulait pas. Mais il m'a supplié, et j'ai accepté. Par amour pour lui, je l'ai tué. Le jour de mon mariage, j'ai du tuer mon mari.

Après ça, la vie a été très dure. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer dès que je voyais un Weasley. J'ai arrêté de manger, mon état de santé s'est dégradé et j'ai finis à l'hôpital. Là-bas j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Son enfant ! Je portais son enfant ! Il restait donc une trace de lui sur terre. Je ne l'avais pas complètement perdu. J'ai donc décider de me reprendre en main. Je suis devenue amie avec Drago. Il m'a beaucoup aidé. Je pense que la perte de Pansy a été une épreuve très dure pour lui aussi. Elle était sa petite sœur. On a emménagés ensemble, en tant que colocataire dans une petite maison de la banlieue parisienne (en France). Je pensais que ma grossesse se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je fasse une fausse couche. Le monde s'est écroulé une seconde fois pour moi. Mais Drago était là encore et toujours. Il s'est occupé de moi. M'a aidé à survivre et à me reconstruire. Grâce à lui, je sais et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas de ma faute si le bébé et Charlie étaient morts.

Il nous a fallut du temps pour que l'on s'aperçoive qu'on était amoureux l'un de l'autre. Aujourd'hui je suis dans le même état que la première fois qu'il m'a vraiment vu il y a six ans. Je sais que je suis stupide. Je n'aurais jamais du partir. Je n'aurais jamais du abandonner. J'ai été capable de faire la guerre, de surmonter la mort de mon mari et de mon enfant, et je suis incapable de tenir tête à ma belle-mère. Pitoyable !

Je m'approche de lui tout doucement. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau. Il m'a manqué. Sa présence me rassure. Sans lui je suis perdue. Comme ces enfants dans les supermarchés "Madame Machin est attendue par son fils à l'accueil" . Je crois que ces trois mois l'ont marqué. Il est fatigué. Ses traits sont creusés et il est plus pâle que d'habitude. Il m'a simplement pris dans ses bras. On a transplané. Dans une nouvelle maison. Plus petite que le manoir. Elle est plus grande que la maison des Weasley, et un peux plus classe aussi. Je souris. Je sais que pour lui c'est énorme. Lui, qui aimait tellement son manoir. Il m'explique que sa mère est restée au manoir et s'est mariée avec Severus. Drôle de couple. Je sais qu'il a eu peur. Mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer ce qu j'ai ressentis durant ces trois mois. Il m'a fallu d'une phrase pendant la visite pour qu'il comprenne qu'aujourd'hui je ne vivais qu'à travers lui. Que pour lui. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plusieurs chambres. Alors je me suis tournée vers lui et ai dit :

- Tu crois qu'on aura assez de place pour des jumeaux ? Et les autres enfants qui suivront ?


End file.
